Bara, il pianto e il profumo dei fiori
by Characterless
Summary: Když se šel do jeho domu doufal v jeden z dalších rozhovorů, jakmile ale otevřel dveře uviděl mrtvolu. Pak ho spolkla zbraň která ho přenesla o 10 let do budoucnosti a tam našel toho koho miloval sedět v rakvi namísto svého o 10 let staršího já. 5927


Slyšel výbuch… Nebylo třeba, aby mu někdo říkal, aby zrychlil. Jeho tělo se pohnulo automaticky, Judaime… V jeho pokoji. Něco se stalo.

_Judaime._

_Sawada._

_Tsunayoshi._

_Tsuna._

_Tsu-kun._

„Judaime!" Jakoby ho snad nějaká síla hnala kupředu, v rychlosti zazvonil na zvonek a hned, jak ho Judaimeho matka vpustila do domu, se rozběhl nahoru po schodech a už za běhu vytáhl jeho obvyklost. Dynamity. Spousta vzpomínek.

„_Ne, Shamale, nauč mě zabíjet! Nauč mě jak ovládat Trident Mosquito."_

„_To učíte! Ještě bys mě okopíroval, naučím tě něco jiného. Koukej."_

Před pokojem se zastavil, najednou mu netlouklo srdce. Bylo ticho. Hrobové ticho… Otevřel dveře. Na zemi ležel on. Byl v obleku, vypadal starší, měl delší vlasy, ale byl to on. A nehýbal se a byl mrtvolně bílý. Než stačil zjistit, co se mu to vlastně stalo, objevila se mu před očima 10-tiletá Bazuka a než se nadál, byl vtažen do mezisvěta.

„10-tiletá bazuka ukazuje něco jako alternativní realitu."

Kolem něj byl typický narůžovělý dým, a když se rozptýlil, stál před ním zase normální Judaime. Stejný naivní pohled v očích. Stejné rozpustilé, normálně dlouhé vlasy. Byl to on. Jeho Judaime.

„Ah! Normální Judaime! Myslel jsem si, že jsem byl přenesen deset let do budoucnosti." Judaime vypadal šokovaně, a jakoby snad ani nebyl rád, že tu byl. Trochu ho to mrzelo. Judaime byl vždy ten, koho si nejvíce vážil. Od té doby, co mu Judaime zachránil život a on se stal jeho pravou rukou. Položil by za něj život. Udělal by cokoli, jen aby ho viděl usmát se. Díky němu. Jenom díky němu.

„Ne, Gokudera-kun. Tohle je budoucnost." Vypadal trochu… jakoby ho něco trápilo. Nechci, aby se trápil. Kvůli ničemu. Nikomu.

„Taky jsem byl přenesen z minulosti." Nervózní úsměv. Gokudera miloval každý úsměv, kterým se usmál. Miloval každý krok, který na tomhle světě udělal. Miloval ho celého.

A pak zase řekl nějakou pitomost o tom kravském idiotovi, a pak si toho všiml.

„Hmmm, co to je? Vypadá to jako rakev." Pravda. Judaime v tom právě teď seděl. Z té věci se linula zvláštní, příjemná květinová vůně. Když trochu nabrousil své smysly, zjistil, že je i v lese, kolem něho zpívají ptáčci a krásně to tu voní. Květiny v té věci ovšem byli daleko působivější. Ale nebyl to jediný pach. Taky takový ledový.

„Ono to nejenom vypadá…" Rakev. Proč rakev? Proč? Proč? Proč on? Proč Judaime? Proč ho neochránil? Proč nebyl schopen pomoci mu? Proč nebyl schopen zemřít pro něj?

Proč Judaime zemřel? Proč byl Judaime v rakvi? Proč on žil, když Judaime ne?

Proč nedokázal zachránit jediného člověka, kterého kdy miloval. Nedokázal splnit svoji úlohu jako pravá ruka svého pána. Nedokázal splnit očekávání, která na něj byla kladena, možná ne Judaimem, ale ostatními. Nedokázal splnit zachránit to, co mu bylo drahé. Nedokázal ochránit svoji _ragione per vivere_. Ale miloval ho. Miloval ho vždy. Miloval ho celým srdcem, ač to bylo jeho o deset let starší já, nebo klidně o dvacet let starší já. Miloval ho, vždy a měl pocit, že by ho miloval, i kdyby zemřel.

„_Milovala bych tě, i kdybys zemřel"_

„_Ho amato voi, anche se č morto"_

To byla fráze z jednoho románu, který matka milovala. Častokrát mu čítala některé části, a i když tenkrát ještě nerozuměl, tahle věta mu v paměti zůstala. Hlavní postava šla do války. A jeho milá z toho byla nešťastná. Pak vykřikla ta osudná slova.

„_Ho amato voi, anche se č morto"_

„_Ho amato voi, anche se č morto, Tsuna"_

Čas od času jsem přemýšlel, proč mu vlastně říkal Judaime. Všichni ostatní mu říkali jeho vlastním jménem, ale Gokudera vždy jenom Judaime_. Vongolla Decimo_. Možná díky tomu, že mu byl zavázán. Nebo třeba jenom kvůli tomu, že se nechtěl lišit od ostatních. Nebo třeba právě naopak, že se chtěl lišit.

Bylo to jedno. Teď už bylo vše jedno. V budoucnu zemřel.

Podle všeho je tu ale možnost jak tomu zabránit. Bude se snažit. Snažit se pomoci. Aby jeho ragione per vivere přežilo. A pak možná, po nocích, kdy všichni ostatní tiše spali, pokoušel se neslyšet pláč z horních matrací, kde přebývala jeho _amato uno_.

**Veškeré chyby v Italštině připisujte Google překladači. Jediný, kdo se kdy v naší rodině učil Italsky, byla matka a ta toho už většinu zapomněla… Pomalu ani neumí říct číslovky jako je první, druhý třetí. Jedna, dva tři zatím ano… to i já až do devíti…**

**Bara, il pianto e il profumo dei fiori**: úžasný název pro povídku který jsem vymyslela já… „Rakev, pláč a vůně květin"

**Judaime:** Desátý. Gokudera tak hodně říká Tsunovi. Vlastně jinak mu neřekne XD…

**Ragione per vivere:** podle google překladače to je „důvod k životu". Kdyby to bylo špatně, dejte vědět.

**Ho amato voi, anche se č morto:** Milovala bych tě, i kdybys zemřel

**Vongolla Decimo**: Desátý Vongolla. Viz druhá vysvětlivka.

**Amato uno:** milovaná osoba. (popravdě by se to spíš mělo referovat jako beloved one ale to znamená úplně to samé XD)


End file.
